The Different Dressing
by Mega DMX
Summary: The Loud Siblings are prepare for thanksgiving, an unwelcome guess who is from the future came back to rescue the great-great-great-great grandfather of the turkey "Goblox," who is supposed to save the turkeys from the chicken overlords.


This is my first loud house and aqua teen crossover. I had this idea in my head for a while and I need to let out and hear your opinion. Anyway, enjoy. Also, some of the dialogues will be directly from the episode "The Dressing."

* * *

Leni knocks on Mr. Grouse's door as he opens his door.

 **Leni:** (smile) Hi, Mr. Grouse.

 **Mr. Grouse:** Hello Leni. What do you want?

 **Leni:** I…uh…Dang it I knew I'll forget. Hang on I got a note in my purse.

Leni digs into her purse and gave Mr. Grouse the sticky note.

 **Mr. Grouse:** It said "Call me, babe."

Leni quickly snatch the note from.

 **Leni:** (blushes) Oops wrong one. Here's the note.

 **Mr. Grouse** : "Invite Mr. Grouse to eat thanksgiving".

 **Leni:** So, are you like coming over?

 **Mr. Grouse:** I don't know.

 **Leni:** (puppy eyes) Pleeeeeeese.

 **Mr. Grouse:** Alright, alright. I'll be there.

 **Leni:** (cheered) Thank you! See you there.

Leni returns home and sees that her siblings are getting ready.

 **Lincoln:** You got Mr. Grouse to come over, right?"

 **Leni:** Yes, he'll be on his way.

 **Lincoln:** Good. Now, remember we promise mom and dad that we'll set up thanksgiving until they get back with Pop Pop! So, let's not screw this up! Luna, Luan are the tables set?

 **Luna:** All set little dude.

 **Lincoln:** Lynn, have you pick a sport for after dinner.

 **Lynn:** Not yet.

 **Lincoln:** Well choose fast. Lori, how's the turkey?"

 **Lori:** It's done.

 **Lana:** (sniff the turkey) That turkey sure smell good. We should taste it to see if it's safe.

 **Lori:** Back off, Lana. You're not touching it until everyone is here.

 **Lana:** Just a bite.

 **Lori:** No!

Lana tries to reach the turkey as Lori tries to stop while holding the turkey.

 **Lana:** Just one bite!

A robot turkey busts in and holds Mr. Grouse by the throat.

Robot Turkey: (while choking Mr. Grouse) Drop the turkey or I'll kill your neighbor.

 **Mr. Grouse:** Help…me.

They stop what they are doing, Lori put the turkey on the table and step back.

 **Lori:** Okay, I put the turkey. There is no need hurt our neighbor, He hasn't done anything to you.

 **Robot Turkey** : Yet.

He has thrown Mr. Grouse through a window.

 **Mr. Grouse** : I should have known you Louds have something to with this! Next time you invited me, I won't come!

 **Robot Turkey** : Is he mad?

 **Lola:** Don't worry about it. He's always got his butt chapped about somethin'.

 **Lincoln:** Who the heck are you?"

 **Turkatron:** I am Turkatron. I have come from the year 9595 to save this bird that lies before you for he is the great, great, great, great grandfather…of Goblox…the turkey that's destined to lead the rebellion against master chickens.

 **Lincoln:** Well…uh...that's fine we won't be eating him. He's dead.

 **Turkatron:** He's dead?!

 **Lincoln** : Yeah, he's been in the oven for over three hours and 350 degrees.

 **Turkatron** : That's impossible!

Turkatron touch the turkey and it didn't make any movement.

 **Turkatron:** He is dead! Do you know who Goblox is?! I will tell you who Goblox is. In the year 9595, a race of deformed turkey was genetically developed by chicken scientists as revenge against his bird brother. These turkeys would exit the womb doused in gravy; gravy filled with the giblets from a monkey. The French craved it, and, as a result, turkey became the only food source for France, which is now called RoboFrance 29. I was later killed by the chickens! So, of course, you can see why I'm angry at those chickens.

 **Luan:** Man, who knew the chickens were 'cuckoo' crazy? (laughed) Get it?"

Everyone groan when Luan makes that joke.

 **Lori:** This is stupid! I'm calling the police!

As she was about to dial 911, Turkatron shot her phone.

 **Lori:** Hey!

 **Turkatron:** Excuse me I was telling you my story! So please no interruption! Anyway, when I arrived in this time line, I didn't realize your neighbor Mr. Grouse was an agent: a chicken in disguise. Sent from the year 19…sent from the year 19…

 **Lincoln:** 9595?

 **Turkatron:** From there. They had evolved, BIG TIME! From beyond feathers their beaks had softened and they aquired synthetic intelligence and appendages from _**the CHICKEN BLACK MARKET FROM BEYOND THE MOON!**_

 **Lynn:** Get out! You're saying Mr. Grouse is a hyper-evolved chicken from the future?!

 **Turkatron:** (to Leni) ..What? You are?

 **Lola:** She is. She's…uh…special.

 **Turkatron:** I knew that. And that's why I was sent here to erase her mind…and my mind as well. I had to be reformulated by rogue chicken scientists for the rebellion. They crafted my sleek, turkey body which allowed for safe passage through the time rift. So, in summation: the bird comes with me…dead or alive.

 **Lincoln:** Well I told you already he's dead."

 **Turkatron:** (takes the turkey) Now, I must take the bird to the time rift, to time before he was cook.

Turkatron stand few meters away from The Louds as he waited for the time rift.

 **Lynn:** I wonder what's taking mom and dad so long.

* * *

Elsewhere, Lynn, Rita, and Pop Pop art stuck in traffic.

 **Lynn Sr.:** Come on you jerk the light is green! This is unbelievable.

* * *

 **Luna:** Hey robo dude. While you're waiting for your "Time rift" you want some taco pie?"

 **Turkatron:** Taco pie?!

 **Lori:** Luna!

 **Luna:** Chill dude it's just a piece.

 **Leni:** Our mother made them.

 **Lucy:** But I help. I add food coloring on it so it could turn black. It shows my love to this family.

 **Turkatron:** Enjoy those tacos now, for in a thousand years they will be illegal! Ha ha ha ha-I think we all know why.

 **Leni:** We know why.

 **Turkatron:** Anti-taco legislation! Disestablishmentarianism!

 **Lucy:** Sigh. That's a good story. Maybe you can sit down and…

Turkatron jumps on the table and starts eating all taco pies.

 **Turkatron:** You know, that last bite, it reminds me of this severely long story about how the chickens became a master race through a freak accident involving radiation, and interestingly enough, to me, a marshmallow!

 **Lisa:** (whisper to her siblings) Upstairs, now.

*At Lori and Leni's room*

 **Lisa:** So, you all probably know that turkey is all full of himself.

 **Leni:** I don't think so. I'm pretty sure that he's really from the year 9595. Did you hear his story? It is like so solid.

 **Lisa:** Yes, Leni, in the future they all carry their belongings in a plastic bag.

 **Leni:** That is a future bag, I say that with all confidence.

Turkatron burst down Lori and Leni's room door. Lisa sneak past him when he wasn't pay attention.

 **Turkatron:** Hey I was telling you my story and you guys rudely leave! Now where was I? Oh yes, it was 1000 years after the tacos were assassinated—

 **Leni:** I thought you said they was illegal. Was they dead or illegal?

 **Turkatron:** Oh, is this your story now? Did this happen to you and not to me?! Well, listen up everybody, he's about to tell us all his amazing story! The one that happened to me and not him.

 **Leni:** …I-I'm sorry, you—you've got it—

 **Turkatron:** Are you sure I have it, are you sure since it happened to me that I should be the one to tell it? Well then, yes, thank you, I thought I did! Do you have any wine? I must crave for taste.

Lisa came back, she's holding a cup that fills with water.

 **Lisa:** We don't have any wine. But I got something better. Would you like some?"

 **Turkatron:** (grab it from her hands) It better crave me or else someone's face is going to get hit.

Turkatron drinks it from the cup and short circuit himself causing him to shut down.

 **Lincoln:** What did you give him?"

 **Lisa:** I just gave him regular water. I should have known, if he was from the future that his body wouldn't go out like that. Let's take him to my room, we'll find out where he _really_ come from.

*At Lisa's Room*

After a few studies on Turkatron, she came to her siblings to deliver the results.

 **Lisa:** Good news, everyone. He's not from the future, I found a logo inside his head and it shows a logo that looks like the abandoned toy factory called "Hustlin' Tom Turkey" toys. It went out of control destroying everything in the factory and escape with a new programming.

 **Lincoln:** And the bad news."

 **Lisa:** When I look further to his mind, he's not the only robot that went haywire. 5,000 Hustlin' Tom Turkey that were made in the same factory malfunction and escape.

 **Lincoln:** 5,000?! But where are they now?!

They hear a knock from downstairs

 **Lisa:** Oh no.

 **Lola:** (opens the front door) Hellooo-geez!

 **Turkatron:** We are here for the great—

 **Lola:** Next door, guys!

 **Turkatron:** Oh, I'm sorry, thank you.

Lola slam the door.

 **Mr. Grouse:** (he heard a knock, so he opens his door and looks outside with a turkey leg and sees all the turkatrons) You got to be kidding me.

 **Turkatron:** What are you eating?

 **Mr. Grouse:** This is your, uh, great, great, great, uh... (Sees all of them aim their laser socks at him and gets angry) I hate this story! (They shoot at him and he explodes).

* * *

Well that's it. I hope you enjoy this it and I'll see you guys later.


End file.
